User blog:Dragonofelder/Yogscast: Shadowed
Hello all. A story idea that I like enough to try and use. Will try and update when ever possible. Chapter 1: Bad dreams, Good world "Power. Power corrupts. Everyone with power will one day be corrupted, just as I was. I drank it in, used it without constraint, and when I realized what had happened, what the power had done to me.... it was to late. This has happened to many people, and for those around them the effect are... fear, loss of hope, and insanity as someone becomes corrupted by the power they wield. For many of the corrupted, there is but one escape: death. And believe me, if I could survive the insanity that was my twisted mind... death was not a problem. Believe me" "Simon!" I yelled, as my friend was blasted back by a spray of sand. I turned and faced my foe, his red eyes glowing insanely. "Xephos, Xephos, Xephos, did you really believe you and you silly little friend could stop me? None can stop me, for I am.... ISRAPHEL!!!!" I stared into his merciless eyes. "You killed Granny, kidnapped Daisy, and tainted an entire city of full innocent people! If I don't stop you, Minecraftia will be turned into a dust ball! I have to, and I will stop you, even if it takes me years!" "Really?" Israphel smirked, drawing his obsidian blade. "It will take much less time for me to kill you." He lept toward me, sword ready to lunge.... "Lewis? Lewis? Open this door or I will brake it down!" I woke up. I rubbed my head, thinking about that memory, then I remembered the door knocker. I quickly climbed out of bed, and hurried downstairs. Hannah, my girlfriend was at the door. As soon as I opened the door, she bounced in, saying "About time you got up, the party starts in..." She looked at her watch. "THREE MINUTES???" I jolted up right. "Its today?" I yelled, already rushing back up stairs for my jacket . "YES, NOW HURRY UP!!!" Hannah cried. I grabbed my jacket, and rushed down the stairs. Hannah had my diamond sword, and gave it to me still talking. "Everyone is going to be there, Honeydew, Duncan, Sjin and Minty, Sips, Ridgedog..." she paused as I struggled to clip on my sword belt. "Ridge has been acting a bit moody lately, do you think he will turn up?" "He don't have to come," I said, dragging her out the door. "Ridge is a good guy, if he is feeling a bit under the weather he can stay home if he wants." We climbed aboard Hannah's giant owl, as she said, "This is the single most important event on the Minecraftian calender, you'd have to be mad to miss it. And plus, its all about you," she said, kissing me on the cheek. She then turned forwards, yelled "Yoinks!" and we shot into the sky. This is part one of my new story, say what you think and if you want more. Chapter 2: Have you ever felt death? You may think it hurts, but for me it was like falling into a deep, dream filled sleep. And what did I dream of? Those I had killed. I saw their faces, saw their fear, felt their life slip away. Those were pain filled deaths. I saw all I had done in my madness, all who I had hurt. I was ashamed. I decided to be a better person, use my powers wisely, not to hurt. As soon as I woke up. That took a while" When we landed out side Peculier's Hold, Simon come out to meet us. "You're six minutes late Lewis. Most of the beer is gone." "I can guess where," I laughed pointing at my friends stomach. "You could drink a sea of beer and only fall on your face in nine steps!" Simon pretended to be offended. "Its not my fault, they keep giving it to me. Now come on, everyone is here!" He lead me and Hannah to the great hall, where the tables were full with people eating. As soon as I entered, they all stood up and cheered. (Okay, I hate myself.) Category:Blog posts